Welcome to Madness
by Sof-LilsPotter
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando los hijos e hijas de las grandes casas de Mystic Falls son llamadas a la capital, a Desembarco del Rey? ¿Cuándo los Mikaelson deciden llamar a las siete casas y juntar a todos en un mismo lugar por miedo a una rebelión y traición? Entra a Desembarco del Rey, si quieres, pero cuídate la espalda. [AU, Crossover entre TVD y Game of Thrones. Todos humanos]


_¡Hola a todos! Por supuesto, los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, lo mismo que los lugares y demás datos que se les hagan conocidos. Otra cosa, es que esta historia estuvo muy inspirada por Juego de Tronos, tanto de la serie como de los libros. Las costumbres de allí fueron tomadas, muchas al menos, la religión es la misma que la de Juego de Tronos, y si quieren imaginarse vestidos de las damas y el atuendo de los hombres, es muy recomendable que se imaginen el tipo de vestimenta que se utiliza en Juego de Tronos. Sin embargo, esta historia puede estar influenciada por costumbres de nuestro mundo, sobre todo costumbres de Inglaterra. ¿Qué más puede resultarles útil de conocer...? Oh, si, como este es un nuevo mundo llamado Mystic Falls (En vez de Poniente, como en Juego de Tronos, ya que este no es un fic de Juego de Tronos), tal vez quieran imaginarse un mapa o algo por el estilo. Aunque me hubiera encantado ser suficientemente creativa, no tengo la imaginación para crear un completo nuevo mapa, pero el mapa de Poniente puede servir. A pesar de no ser un fic de Juego de Tronos, como pueden ver, esta serie tiene mucho que ver con la creación de este fic, y me ha ayudado incontables veces en momentos de duda de que atuendos ponerles o cosas por el estilo. También ha sido la razón de mucha de mi inspiración. Aunque la idea original era no respetar los nombres de "Desembargo del Rey", "El Dominio" y cosas por el estilo, al final he decidido hacerlo. No tengo idea, he pensado que es lo mejor en todo caso. Por lo tanto aviso desde ya. Las personas deberían saber, desde ya, que este fic puede resultar un poco fuerte y que no será simple en sentido de relaciones, traiciones, lealtades, ni siquiera yo he podido entenderlo del todo sin hacerme un cuadro para guiarme. Cuadro que he perdido, hecho y re-hecho al menos mil veces. Tal vez solo quería complicar mi vida un poco más mientras escribía este fic._

_Así que debo decir que muchas cosas pertenecen a los autores de Vampire Diaries, y otras tantas, aún si he cambiado algunos nombres aunque otros no, a los creadores de Game of Thrones._

* * *

—Esto es peligroso, mi señor.

Elijah Mikaelson se encontraba frente a un plano del continente, pensativo, mientras lo estudiaba en silencio, sus ojos a veces cambiando para mirar una tabla que contenía nombres escritos en él. Negó con la cabeza levemente, mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabello. Era peligroso, lo sabía. Lo que habían hecho era extremadamente peligroso muy a su pesar.

—Nos estamos jugando a todo o nada, lo sé, Harris. No creas que no estoy consciente de aquello. Pero mi padre tuvo razón cuando lo dijo: esta es nuestra mejor opción, por muy extraño que parezca.

—Sé lo que dijo el rey, mi príncipe, pero…

—No discutiremos esto. La decisión ya fue tomada y vienen en camino. De hecho, deberían estar llegando en unas pocas horas—lo cortó el Mikaelson, levantando la mirada del plano y clavándola en su acompañante, que tragó saliva por la intensidad de esta y asintió, sin la valentía necesaria para discutir luego de aquella mirada que el príncipe le había dirigido.

Elijah Mikaelson era uno de los cinco príncipes de Mystic Falls, el continente más rico y grande de la región. A pesar de haber otros continentes cruzando el mar y más allá del Gran Bosque, que llegaba a donde alcanzaba la vista y se tardaba meses en cruzar, las personas siempre podían decir que Mystic Falls era el mejor lugar para vivir. Con medicina avanzada, tecnología bastante buena en casi todos lados, y casas ricas que ayudaban a las personas que necesitaban la ayuda. Sin embargo, últimamente, las cosas no estaban resultando tan bien como se hubiera esperado. Había comenzado hacía cinco años, cuando súbitas muertes comenzaron a producirse en distintas partes del continente, pero nadie pudo decir por qué habían comenzado o quien las ocasionaba. El Rey Mikael había comenzado a entrenar más soldados para que patrullaran las calles, y los ataques habían disminuido, pero nunca acabado. Nunca, y si bien había momentos en los cuales nadie moría, de vez en cuando se hablaba de una matanza de cinco personas de golpe cuando el número de ataques era casi nulo.

Algún atisbo de traición de parte de las grandes casas se habían empezado a ver. Las casas eran las casas Petrova, Salvatore, Forbes, Gilbert, Bennett, Lockwood y Branson.

No se sabía muy bien por qué se desconfiaba de las grandes casas y de estas secundarias, ya que siempre habían sido increíblemente leales a la corona, pero el ambiente había cambiado en los últimos años. Tal vez Mikael ya estuviera demasiado anciano, pensaba Elijah, pues su padre ya había cumplido los cincuenta y cinco años ese año. Vale, no estaba tan viejo. El propio Elijah había conocido a hombres que ya habían pasado los ochenta y estaban más lucidos que algunos de veinte, pero el caso es que los años habían vuelto a su padre terriblemente paranoico. Y si bien el ambiente no era el mismo, tampoco había razones para decir que había traidores dentro de las casas más influyentes y ricas de Mystic Falls. Pero en fin, Mikael era el Rey, y si el decía que podía haber traidores, su decisión de llamar a los hijos de las grandes casas no estaría tan desencaminada. Así los padres se comportarían, en caso de que de verdad fueran traidores.

—¿Cuánto sabemos de estos señores y damas que nos visitan, Harris?—le preguntó Elijah mientras se dirigía a una silla cercana a la ventana, y Harris se frotó la frente, buscando una respuesta que pudiera ser satisfactoria, pero no había una en realidad. Mientras tanto, Elijah miraba a sus hermanos peleando fuera, sin parecer preocupados por la inminente llegada de sus invitados. Henrik practicaba tiro al arco mientras Kol y Niklaus discutían entre ellos mientras practicaban con las espadas. Harris lo pensó un segundo antes de volver a hablar.

—No mucho, en realidad. Son bastante unidos entre ellos, eso lo conocemos. También conocemos que las damas son educadas, como les corresponde por ser de buen linaje, y los hombres son buenos guerreros, a pesar de que todavía ninguno es un caballero, pero lo serán muy pronto. Con respecto a si están comprometidos, y temas amorosos, lo único que podemos saber a ciencia cierta es que Elena Gilbert y Stefan Salvatore se encuentran comprometidos pero ignorantes de este compromiso, pues sus padres prefieren que ellos quieran estar juntos antes de forzarlos, y van por buen camino. En el resto, aunque estamos convencidos de que hay más, nuestros espías no pueden informarnos muy bien. Ni siquiera nuestros mejores espías.

—¿A qué se refiere exactamente? Si no recuerdo mal, mi padre mencionó algo sobre un compromiso entre la señorita Katerina y Kol en una de las reuniones, usted estaba presente.

—Su Alteza, efectivamente, dijo algo sobre un posible compromiso, a pesar de que no a sido confirmado todavía. Era solamente una idea que tuvieron ambas casas, pero nada se concretó todavía. Al respecto de no estar seguros sobre los temas amorosos, es que es muy complicado, mi señor. Se han escuchado rumores, por supuesto. Que Katerina ha estado con Damon, que Caroline a estado con Tyler, que Jeremy ha estado con Lexi... No son más que rumores, mi señor. No hay nada confirmado.

—Por supuesto, entiendo a lo que se refiere. Con suerte, podremos resolver este problema cuando estén instalados en el palacio. Pero si me disculpa, mi señor.—dijo Elijah, parándose de su asiento y comenzando a caminar hacia donde se encontraba la puerta que daba al patio para salir de allí, con las cejas levemente fruncidas, dejando clara su preocupación en el asunto. Se apresuró a llegar a su lado, gritando para hacerse escuchar por sobre el ruido de las espadas y para romper la concentración de Henrik, que tanto trataba de darle en el centro a la diana.—¡Hermanos!—gritó, acercándose todavía más y viendo como detenían sus prácticas para girarse hacia él.—Deberían estar preparándose para recibir a nuestros invitados. Muy buenos tiros, Henrik.

—¿Por qué a él lo felicitas?—murmuró Klaus, mientras rodaba los ojos y se acercaba para quitarle la espada de las manos a Kol y se las tendía al sirviente que se encontraba a su lado.—Guárdalas.—le ordenó, mientras volvía a girarse para hablar con Elijah, que trataba de ocultar su molestia ante el comentario de su hermano.

—¿Nuestros invitados? ¿Te refieres a esos señores tan arrogantes de lugares lejanos? ¿Y a esas damas que no puedo follarme porque tienen buen linaje aunque sean atractivas?—dijo Kol, sin preocuparse por no usar un lenguaje que resultara vulgar. Elijah suspiró antes de volver a hablar con él.

—Exactamente a ellos. Y si quieres follarte a alguien, Kol, ve y busca una de tus tantas prostitutas más tarde. Ahora vete a prepararte.

—Oh, esto si que es una sorpresa. El educado Elijah dijo 'follar' y 'prostituta'. Este día debe ser recordado por todas las personas de Mystic Falls hasta el día que el mundo termine.—comentó Kol, mientras Niklaus reía por lo bajo, con una falsa expresión de sorpresa.

—El hecho que no hable vulgarmente como tú haces siempre, Kol, no significa que no pueda hacerlo si es necesario para que entiendas algo. Ahora vete a preparar mientras veo si Rebekah ya está preparada.

—Rebekah probablemente ya tiene puesto su vestido. Pero,—dijo cuando vio que Elijah, que ya se alejaba de allí para entrar en el palacio nuevamente se giraba para mirarlo, advirtiéndole de lo que fuera a decir después fuera inteligente o que se quedara callado.—como ordene _su Alteza_.—terminó, con burla en su voz y sin estar afectado por la mirada que Elijah le diriguió.

xXx

—No quiero venir aquí.—dijo una muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos de igual color, mientras miraba a su hermana mayor como pidiéndole ayuda.

En realidad su hermana no era tan mayor, solamente un par de horas mayor pero nada más. Eran gemelas, o tal vez se debería decir trillizas, ya se otra muchacha idénticas a ellas se encontraba allí también, en el mismo carruaje, pero profundamente dormida. O eso aparentaba. Las dos hermanas sabía que la chica que dormía se levantaría a cualquier ruido que no fuera sus voces, cualquier ruido desconocido haría que se levantara rápidamente. Las muchachas eran las hermanas Petrova, y la que rogaba a su hermana no ir a la capital, era Elena, mientras su hermana se llamaba Tatia, y la dormida se llamaba Katerina. Tatia suspiró, dejando sus ojos cerrados como estaban antes de contestarle, sin molestarse por dejar de reclinarse contra los cojines. Tatia había estado con los ojos cerrados por la última hora, pero había estado perdida en sus pensamientos, no durmiendo.

—Esta es la décima vez que cambias de opinión en el viaje, Elena.—le contestó Tatia, con voz cansada, todavía con los ojos cerrados.—Y las he contado, créeme. Un día dices que no puedes esperar por llegar y al otro me ruegas que regresemos a Altojardín. No entiendo tus cambios de opiniones repentinos, pero estaremos llegando hoy a la capital. De chica ir allí era lo único que querías, y durante cinco días logré que cerraras tu boca acerca de extrañar a nuestro padre. ¿Qué cambió ahora?

—Yo...—Tatia abrió los ojos cuando la escuchó dudar, y vio que había bajado la cabeza. Resopló levemente cuando la vio hacer eso.

Su hermana seguía demasiado las reglas de educación, que decían que debía comportarse humildemente y bajar la mirada para no enfurecer a las personas, tal como todas mujeres debían hacer. O al menos eso le había dicho la Septa Polaney. Claro que Tatia pensaba que la septa era una inepta, pero eso era otro tema. Tal vez no fuera inepta, pensó, pues era bastante buena persona y varias veces la había defendido de la furia de otros cuando ella los desafiaba, tal vez simplemente la hubieran educado de forma demasiado estricta, para seguir todas las reglas de como comportarse. Si Tatia pudiera escribirlas todas en una hoja, las tiraría al fuego si eso lograra que no se usarían más. Claro que no podía hacer eso, pero si hubiera tenido el poder de dejar de tener que comportarse de forma educada como si fuera inferior a los hombres, lo hubiera hecho.

—¿Tú?—la apremió Tatia.

—Escuché cuando tú y Katerina hablaban ayer. Dijeron que este lugar era peligroso. N-No sé que más dijeron luego, me quedé dormida, pero escuché que teníamos que tener cuidado y...

—Vale, detente allí.—la paró la mayor, sin ocultar su frustración porque ella hubiera estado escuchando la conversación que Katerina y ella habían mantenido el día anterior.—No quiero que te preocupes por ir a la capital. Lo que dijimos es que fuera del palacio, sobre todo a la noche, hay zonas peligrosas, donde hay hombres peligrosos que podrían dañarnos. Pero nadie nos dañará. Dentro de las paredes del palacio estaremos bien. Siempre y cuando no te entrometas en asuntos que no te incumben. El palacio también puede ser peligroso sin embargo. Pero no debes preocuparte por eso.

—Está bien.—dijo finalmente Elena, calmándose y en voz baja, con la vista todavía en el piso del carruaje. La levantó sin embargo para mirar a su hermana una vez más antes de hacer otra pregunta.—¿Y si es peligroso?

—No te preocupes.—repitió Tatia, cerrando los ojos de nuevo.—Yo comprobaré si es o no peligroso, y si lo es, te lo diré y me aseguraré de que nada te suceda. Ahora relájate antes de que lleguemos a la tan adorada capital.—terminó, con el sarcasmo visible en la voz.

* * *

_Bueno, ¡espero que les haya gustado! Si alguien lee mi otra historia, Playing With Your Mind, estoy trabajando en el capítulo nuevo, lo perdí y debo empezarlo de nuevo. Como supongo que sabrán, no recuerdo si lo mencioné antes o no, aquí todos son humanos. No por eso los personajes son exactamente como eran cuando eran humanos, Katerina no es la niña inocente que era antes de convertirse en Katherine, por ejemplo. Son una mezcla, podría decirse. He decidido al final poner esta historia como crossover, entre The Vampire Diaries y Game of Thrones, pero deben saber que ningún personaje de Game of Thrones aparecerá en este fic. Solamente los lugares y costumbres. Nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado y recuerden que un escritor se alimenta de comentarios. Así que si quieren dejar alguno, son más que bienvenidos._


End file.
